Just Partners In Crime
by Princess Marika
Summary: After all we've been through... that's all we're going to be... Yaoi, based off of a comic by HerzdIshtar on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

I walk around, nothing to do.

Same thing, every day.

Pathetic people all around.

I hate to say it but I think I'm blending into them.

But then I close my eyes, your walking to me.

I immediately start thinking about you.

The two of us, defeating our foe.

The perfect pair.

Partners in crime.

But we were more, much more.

The way you would hold me around my waist.

The shivers you bring as you breathe into my neck.

With you, my life had more of a meaning then just a power lust.

With you I felt a surge of energy run through my body.

It's different though.

It's something I've never felt before.

It made feel fuzzy-like, warm.

What's the feeling they call it around here?

I remember:

Love.

I had fallen in love.

I never thought possible, and with an unlikely companion.

It's sought of cliché in its own way.

I had fallen in love with a thief.

Not just any thief though.

An Egyptian one, the ex-king of thieves.

It was hard to admit at first.

Having this feeling for people isn't easy for me.

I can barely show it to my own family.

My beloved brother and sister.

But then I open my eyes.

The mirage disappearing.

The thought slowly fading.

Unconsciously I walk to your house.

I knock on your door.

Once, twice, thrice, silence.

I wait, hoping you'll open the door.

Maybe you're out, probably stealing from another unfortunate.

But then I feel strong arms around my exposed midriff.

A chin on my shoulder as a familiar voice speaks to me.

Oh how I love that voice.

Unconsciously I'm blushing as I turn around.

You catch me off guard as you snatch my lips onto yours.

Your signature smirk placed across your soft, pink lips.

Even the thought of you sends me insane.

Your tongue dances with mine as they fight for dominance.

I finally give in and you take over, pushing me ever so closer.

We soon pull away, the urge for air too strong.

By then my face was bright pink.

Your smirk broadens as you point it out.

I hate the fact that you can make me do that but you chuckle it off like a joke.

Only you would get away with that.

You open the door to your house and let us in, not once letting me go.

The rare smile that only I get to see is on your face and I return it with my own.

You say you went out for dinner for the evening.

I can tell by slight taste of blood that was left on your lips.

I go over to the lounge and sit down, your presence slowly followed.

You flick through the channels on the television until you find a horror movie.

We stay close together, your arm lazily wrapped around mine, a little loosely.

I rest my head on your chest.

I look up to you and try to find the words about how I fell to you.

He looked back to me, his eyes telling him that he already knew.

I smiled, letting myself ease into our warm embrace.

Nothing can get better than this.


	2. The revealing

It's been three days since that then and things had changed suddenly.

You were different, angrier.

But there was something else.

I'd seen that look before, that feeling where you've done something and regretted it.

Guilt.

You looked guilty.

But what for? I don't understand.

Everything's perfect, what could be wrong?

You've barely made eye contact with me today.

It's worrying me.

Have I done something wrong?

Have I managed to screw something up again?

What should I do to get you happy again?

How do I ask you?

I hate this uncertainty.

You look over at me from the couch to see me staring back at you.

A scowl escapes your lips with annoyance and impatience.

Wait, why were you impatient?

I shook my head to stop staring, I know it's rude.

I can't wait any longer.

I stand and walk over to where you were sitting.

A deep breath as I ask what's wrong.

You raise an eyebrow and say nothing.

A lie I knew too well as I persist on the question.

You are being deceived.

I continue to persist.

You continue to resist.

I ask why you won't tell me.

You start to yell at me and I yell back.

Hurtful things are being thrown at each other now.

I scream that if you loved me, you'd tell me.

The truth slips out.

My heart breaks.

My world shatters within the silence.

You realise what you've said but keep a firm look as you look away.

I'm dumb struck.

How could I not see this?

It was all a mirage, a dream.

But the pang in my heart tells me it's all real.

Tears streamed down my face.

I look at you to see a sign of a joke.

You look at me as if I'm a burden now.

Sadness and heartbreak being transferred into anger and rage.

How dare you..

How dare you!

You played me a fool!

My arms lash out at you, hoping to make some mark.

I grab the golden pendent around your neck.

I'll show you what it's like to have something precious taken away from you.

And then…

The rest was like a dream.

When I grabbed the Millennium ring..

I was transported to the time of Ancient Egypt.

I was scared.

When I first got there, there was a strange man looking at me.

I've never met him before but somehow he looked familiar.

He started to walk towards me.

I ran and before I realized it, I was being chased.

I ran for hours but in the end..

…he got me.

You can't keep running he says to me.

Who are you and what do you want? I scream.

I'm the king of thieves he replies.

There was only one king of thieves I knew.

That was Bakura.

I couldn't quite grasp the idea it was him.

After what happened.

But this was Bakura too, I was sure of it.

We spent the day together in the sands.

We were never out of each others sight.

But when I thought I could settle here forever..

..A flash of light beamed brightly.

I lay in my soul room now, completely confused.

Was it all just a dream?

I wished it wasn't but I could hear noises coming from outside my body telling me otherwise.

The grunts that Mariku makes.

The growl Bakura responded with.

In the past,

Bakura is mine.

But in the present,

He loves my dark side.

The next day, I regained consciousness in a warehouse.

Bakura was there, looking bored as usual.

I realized the meeting was about to start.

I couldn't even face him anymore.

I'd burst into tears.

Because I know,

After all we've been through,

All we'll ever be is just partners in crime.


End file.
